


Butthurt

by kiierenwaalker



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, just an ice-skating date between our Hero and the CEO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butthurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



“No.”

“C’mon! I know you can!” Peter poked Harry’s cheek

“Still no.”  The Osborn gave Peter a glare

“Please????”

“No.”

“What can I do to get you to go out there with me?”

“Nothing. I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.” Peter stood and hoisted Harry over his shoulder

“What the fucK?! Put me down!” Harry all but gave up when he realised there was no breaking Peters grip on him.

Peter was laughing as he put the man down on the rink.

“You’re gonna have to skate to get off. “ Peter laughed

“Fuck off Parker.” Harry snapped as he latched onto Peters shoulder for balance.

“C’mon Harry, its easy once you get started.” Peter grinned before skating backwards, taking Harrys hand, pulling him with him

“Show off.” Harry huffed as he stumbled

“I thought someone like you would know how to iceskate.”

“Yeah, no. Not when you’re busy at boarding school.” Harry mumbled

“The only thing you were busy doing was going out with models and probably binge drinking.” Peter continued

“Hey, it was a dark time for me.”

“Yes, a dark time with massive amounts of money and a private jet.” Peter laughed

“It’s dark behind my sunglasses.” Harry looked around and tried to work out how to move his feet “You’re only good at this because of your stupid powers.”

“That’s…. untrue, I used to skate when I was younger, I just spend a lot more time on my skateboard now.”

“You’re unfair.” Harry followed Peter

“I’m lovely.”

“Pffft, nope.”

“Harry.”

“No.”

“Harry, you’re skating.”

“What?”

“Look, I’m not holding you up, you’re skating all by yourself.” Peter smiled

“Don’t you dare act like a proud parent.”

“They grow up so fast!” A fake voice, followed by a shaking head

“Shut up Parker.”

“Soon, he’ll be leaving the nest!”

“Shut up!” Harry bent over and picked up bits of ice, resembling snow. And threw it at Peter. Who dodged it

“Oh, you wanna do that?” Peter grinned as he dipped down and did the same, except he definitely hit Harry.

“Don’t you dare ruin my hair.” Harry threatened as he wiped the snow off his jacket.

“Will do.” Peter moved behind him, ruffling his straightened hair.

“You suck.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter stuck his tongue out, just before he raced off.

Harry tried to go after him, but, he fell. Harry fell on his arse.

Peter circled back around and was laughing hard when he saw the face Harry was making.

“Not. One. Word. Parker.” Harry gritted between his teeth.

Peter was giggling as he lifted Harry, and helped him over to the bench.

“Shut the hell up.”

“Awww, c’mon Harry.”

“Be quiet Parker.”

“How, you feeling?”

“My arse is sore.”

“Are you feeling a bit…. Butthurt?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry laughed as he pushed his gloved hands into Peters face.

“Awww c’mon, I’m sorry.”

“That was a fucking stupid joke.”

“Yeah I know.”


End file.
